star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Consular
''Home'''' > Classes > Jedi Consular'' * HD: 1d8 * Defense Bonus: +2 * Starting Credits: 1d4 x 500 * Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Deception (Cha), Engineering (Int), Knowledge Any (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Persuasion (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Treat Injury (Wis), Use Computer (Int) * Skill Points per Level: 6 + Int Modifier Leveling Table Starting Feats * Armor Proficiency (Light) * Force Sensitivity * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Lightsaber A Jedi begins play with a Lightsaber in addition to their starting credits. In addition, a Jedi adds their level on all Engineering checks made to fabricate or repair a Lightsaber. Beginning at 5th level, a Jedi can spend a Force Point to construct a special Lightsaber that grants a +1 bonus on attack rolls and combat maneuver checks made with it, so long as it is wielded by the Jedi that constructed it. Deflect As a reaction, a Jedi can negate a ranged attack targeting them by making a special attack roll. To succeed on this attack roll, the Jedi must roll higher than the attack roll of the attack the Jedi wishes to negate. The Jedi takes a cumulative -5 penalty on attack rolls for each time the Jedi has used Deflect since the beginning of his last turn beyond the first. To use this ability, a Jedi must have a drawn and ignited Lightsaber, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. This ability cannot be used to negate the attacks made by Colossal (character scale) or larger-sized vehicles unless the attack is made with a point defense weapon. A Jedi who uses this ability gives up a move action on their next turn. Force Pool At 1st level, a Jedi Consular gains a reservoir of Force energy that they can draw upon to fuel their force powers, enhance their attacks, increase their mobility, and defense. This Lightside Pool has a number of power points equal to their level + their wisdom modifier (minimum 1). The Lightside Pool refreshes each morning after the Jedi meditates for 10 minutes. The Jedi Consular has access to the following Lightside Pool Powers: * Burst of Speed: A Jedi Consular can spend a power point to gain 20-feet to their movement speed for one round. This ability can be used as a swift action. This is a Control-type ability. * Consular Precognition: A Jedi Consular can spend a power point to see a vision of the future, allowing her or an ally they designate within 60-feet to reroll a skill check, saving throw, or attack roll within 1-minute of spending that point and take the better result. Using this ability is a move action. This is a Sense-type ability. * Consular Healing: At 1st level, a Jedi Consular can expend a power point to heal themselves or another living creature by touch. Doing so heals the creature of 1d6 damage per two Jedi Consular levels plus the Jedi Consular’s Charisma modifier, to a maximum of 10d6 plus charisma modifier at 20th level. Two points can be spent to instead make the number of d6 of healing equal to the Jedi Consular’s level plus their charisma modifier. Using this ability is a standard action. This is an Alter-type ability. * Force Missiles: A Jedi Consular can unleash a stream of telekinetic projectiles out to a range of 50-feet. At 1st level this manifests as a single missile that strikes its target unerringly, dealing 1d6 + Charisma mod damage to the target. For every two levels gained after 1st, the Jedi Consular can create an additional missile, to a maximum of 10 missiles at 19th level. This missile can be used to strike the same target or another target within 50-feet. Use of this power is a standard action and costs a power point. This is an Alter-Type, Force ability. * Force Panacea: At 1st level, a Jedi Consular can use the Force to remove an affliction from themselves or an ally they touch. They can remove fatigue, shaken, or sickened conditions from their ally with a touch. At 5th level, they can remove dazed, disease, or staggered. At 8th level they can remove exhausted, frightened, nauseated, or poison. At 11th level they can remove blindness, deafness, paralysis, or stunned conditions. These abilities are cumulative. If a Jedi Consular uses Force Panacea to remove a condition, all conditions that can be removed are removed. Using this ability is a standard action and costs one power point. This is an Alter-type ability. Alternatively, these power points can be used to power Force Feats in place of a Force Point. If you have another class that grants a Force Pool, these points do not stack. Instead, add your total levels from classes that grant a Force Pool in order to determine your total number of Force Pool power points. Adept Negotiator A Jedi Consular gains a bonus on Persuasion skill checks equal to ½ their level (minimum 1). Force Training At 2nd level, and every four levels thereafter (6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level) the Jedi Consular gains a Force Feat as a bonus feat. They must meet the prerequisites for this feat before selecting it. Force Burst Beginning at 3rd level, a Jedi Consular can spend two points from their Force Pool to create a solid stream of telekinetic energy. This energy manifests as a line of telekinetic energy 30-feet long that emanates from the Jedi Consular. Each creature in the line takes 1d6 force damage per Jedi Consular level and are knocked prone. Every creature in the area is entitled to a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the Jedi Consular’s level + their charisma modifier), taking half damage and avoiding being knocked prone if they succeed. Using this ability uses a power point. This is an Alter-type, Telekinetic ability. Auras A Jedi Consular continuously emits a 10-foot aura within the Force around themselves, granting themselves and their allies boons as long as they are within that area. A Jedi Consular can only have one Aura active at any given time, and switching to a new aura is a swift action that they can do on their turn. Unless otherwise noted, these auras only function while the Jedi Consular is conscious, not if they are unconscious or dead. * Aura of Peace: At 4th level, a Jedi Consular is immune to fear. Each ally within 10-feet of the Jedi Consular gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. * Aura of Knowledge: At 8th level, a Jedi Consular is immune to charm effects. Each ally within 10-feet gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against charm effects. * Aura of Serenity: At 12th level, a Jedi Consular is immune to fatigue and exhaustion effects. Each ally within 10-feet gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fatigue and exhaustion effects. * Aura of Harmony: At 16th level, a Jedi Consular is immune to confusion and fascination effects. Each ally within 10-feet gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fatigue and exhaustion effects. Redirect A Jedi Consular gains this ability at 5th level. Once per round, when you successfully negate an attack using the Deflect ability, and that attack came from a blaster weapon, you can instead redirect the attack at another creature within line of sight. Apply the normal range penalties to the attack roll for the originating weapon, not counting the distance the bolt travelled to reach the Jedi Consular. If the Jedi Consular’s attack roll made to deflect would also hit the creature they redirect at (minus any distance penalties), the new target is hit and takes regular damage as if they’d been hit by an unmodified attack roll from the originating weapon. One With The Force A Jedi Consular who reaches 20th Level gains the ability to use all four of their Auras at the same time. In addition, they become immune to death effects, disease, and poison. Each ally within 10-feet gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against death effects, disease, and poisons.